


now and at the hour

by usingmyoxygen (keithsforeheadtattoo)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsforeheadtattoo/pseuds/usingmyoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>("underage" warning listed as a tw because the characters def are, but no sexual anythings happen between them... please fuckin tell me that warning isnt in existence bc there is fictionalized child porn on this site euuuugh)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>rod is the type of kid who he'd thought would call the cops on him for vandalism but when he catches bart he just asks to try, too, something hungry flickering behind his pupils. they spend the better part of an hour erasing every blank space across the back outside wall of the church. bart writes LOVEJOY SUCKS CHOIRBOY DICK in a seasoned block-letter hand. rod draws an ornate butterfly.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	now and at the hour

"okay," he says, heart racing, and shuffles a pair of beat-up red sneakers.

they're in the church parking lot at three a.m. 

they're the cover of a fifties pulp fiction homo-novel. he is there with a backpack full of spray paint cans and rod is there to wax the pews before the earliest morning service.

rod is the type of kid who he'd thought would call the cops on him for vandalism but when he catches bart he just asks to try, too, something hungry flickering behind his pupils. they spend the better part of an hour erasing every blank space across the back outside wall of the church. bart writes LOVEJOY SUCKS CHOIRBOY DICK in a seasoned block-letter hand. rod draws an ornate butterfly.

"if my dad finds out--" he whispers in horror, staring into the drippy green nozzle, and bart cuts him off with "i'll tell him i did it" before he can think why he's saying it or how the hell he's supposed to take the fall for a portrait of a painted lady.

"are you coming to the sermon today?" rod asks. bart's answer is a look, back and forth from the expectant gaze of the gangly bundle of repression standing in front of him to his own still-damp, dark blue handiwork.

"oh," says rod, and when bart turns to leave, blurts, "well, then are you still coming over for tutoring?"

having skipped every study session at the flanders residence ever scheduled for him against his will, bart prepares a second condescending expression that gets quashed at the last minute by the stupid naive hope in rod's tone.

"uh," he stammers, basically unaware of how to let someone down easy.

"all right," says rod plainly, taking that as an answer, and heads back into the church.

\- - -

bart holds the back door open with one shoulder, peering down lanes lit only by moon through stained glass.

"is your dad gonna be there?" he calls and a curly head pops up from under the nearest bench. "tonight, i mean. if i did come over. is your dad gonna be there."

"no," rod practically shouts in excitement; he thumps a tin of wax unceremoniously onto the carpet, nodding, "and todd has soccer practice so it's fine if you…"

they fall silent looking at each other and bart is the first to turn away, clearing his throat. when he looks back rod is in the doorway with him, positively reeking with the lucid crush he's had on bart since grade six.

rod steps outside and shuts the door before he ventures "can i kiss you?" in a reverent whisper, like he's afraid jesus could've heard him indoors.

they're in the church parking lot at three a.m. 

bart looks into the eyes of the neighbor he's played countless, secret games of dress-up with in childhood, unsure of how far from childhood he is now, in the summer before high school is supposed to swallow him whole.

"okay," he says, heart racing, and shuffles a pair of beat-up red sneakers.


End file.
